1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic readers and control methods thereof and, particularly, to an electronic reader and a control method for preventing an electronic device from damaging a user's health after long-term use.
2. Description of the Related Art
When users use an electronic device over a prolonged period without changing their posture, they will experience eye strain, problems with their spine, wrist tendonitis. Long-term static use of an electronic reader will do harm to users' health.